Love Me Now
by MotherFaer
Summary: Our two favorite ladies just being their cute, normal selves. Collection of one shots. Fluff. Post finale, *finale spoilers*. Hope you like! :) . . . . Paint parties are the best! ;)
1. Chapter 1 - Love Me Now

_**P.S. I played this song on repeat the whole time I was writing . . . Might help.**_

* * *

Paint parties that inevitably led to cute paint fights were always the first thing that came to Bo's mind when she thought about memorable romantic movies. So when Lauren had finally agreed to paint their new living room area instead of just leaving the walls white, Bo couldn't help but be expectantly excited.

Since Bo had burnt down the crack shack and they had recommitted themselves to each other, they had been staying together for the last couple of months. They had first stayed in Lauren's loft given to her by Evony for working with the dark and working in the clinic. However, since Lauren's new digs were in dark territory and Bo was unaligned, they thought it fitting to find a new place, preferable together. Which is exactly what they did. It was a nice 2-bedroom studio apartment with 2 bathrooms and a spacious kitchen. Along with the high ceilings, balcony, and glass windows to let in plenty of light, it was the perfect place for the two. Not to mention all the open space and the extra rooms, one for Lauren's personal lab and the other for Bo's weapons, that allowed them to live together harmoniously.

Everything was turning out perfectly. They had found the space with little to no hassle and for relatively little to no money. It allowed for all their friends and family to visit them, despite what side they did or did not choose, and it marked the next step in their relationship that the pair had been dying to take for a while now. They had spoken about moving in together a couple times the first go 'round in their relationship, but after everything, it never happened. Now they finally had, and Bo felt like things couldn't be better. There hadn't been any crises since Bo had sent Hades away, Kenzi and Dagney were safe from danger, and the colony all seemed to be getting along.

Bo and Lauren's relationship was also now in the best place it had ever been in since they had initially gotten together. They had talked through some of the residual issues that had plagued their relationship and they had worked through them, together. They actually spent time together now talking and getting to know the little things about each other. Their love life was through the roof and they made a conscious decision to actually make time for one another. They had also settled into a routine that to others probably seemed mundane, but to Bo and Lauren, it was pure bliss. They laughed more and they definitely loved harder.

Today would be no different. Bo had spent hours picking out the perfect painting outfit to fulfill the paint party fantasy she had in her head. She had actually convinced Lauren to go shopping to get matching outfits. After what seemed like an excessive amount of time to Lauren, they settled on matching lightwashed, ripped, capri overalls that hugged both of their bodies just right and white, razor back tank tops. To complete their ensembles, Bo got a pair of white vans slip ons and Lauren got a pair of classic white lowtop converses. It was a simple understated classic look, but Bo thought they looked absolutely adorable and sexy at the same time.

They had finally agreed on a color for the wall, wine maroon, and Bo thought it was fitting for the amount of wine they drank. The tarps were out, the furniture moved, and the paint rollers drenched. With both their hair up in messy ponytails and buns, all that was left was to get painting.

Bo had made a plan to initiate operation 'Paint Fight.' She would 'accidentally' sneeze, landing some paint on one of Lauren's extremely toned arms, and then offer to wipe it off but smear it instead. After offering a somewhat innocent smile in apology, she would keep going until Lauren would get the urge for revenge, as she knew her lover would, and strike back. That's when the all out war would begin.

About an hour in, they had finished 1 of 2 walls and had gone through a full bottle of wine. The conversation was lighthearted and the atmosphere was jovial with lots of laughs. They had managed to get along with minimal to no mess, especially Lauren. She had gotten no paint on any part of her being, unlike Bo, who had tried to initiate her plan but ended up just dropping some of the paint on her overalls. Half way through, Lauren had turned on the radio which continued to play a mix of country and slow ballads. They had sung along at parts, but it had done nothing to instil the party feel that Bo was aiming for.

As they agreed to take a break while Lauren got another bottle of wine, Bo decided to put her iPhone on and play some of her own music. She scrolled through the list and finally landed on an artist that she knew they both liked. Someone who always managed to put them in an upbeat mood and jump start their mojo. She waited until Lauren was back into the room before pressing play.

The music slowly filtered into the room, one instrument and beat at a time, before the silkiness of John Legend's voice rang in.

Pulling me further

Further than I've been before

Lauren quirked her eyebrow and looked at Bo. The succubus was staring her down with a predatory look on her face as a sexy grin slowly begin to form. Lauren new she was definitely in for a show if nothing else.

Making me stronger

Shaking me right to the core, oh

Bo begin to salaciously sway her hips to the beat, making her way over towards Lauren. Lauren just watched feigning disinterest, but not being able to keep the smirk off her face or the gleam out her eye.

I don't know what's in the stars

Never heard it from above, the world isn't ours

But I know what's in my heart

Bo had begun to slide her hands up her thighs, past her hips and sides, and to her breast. Her hands now rested on her heart as her body still slowly moved. Lauren attentively followed every movement as Bo's fingers tapped against her chest, and swallowed in anticipation.

If you ain't mine, I'll be torn apart

Bo's smile suddenly turned playful as she started to mouth along to the words.

I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone

So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have

I know it'll kill me when it's over

I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now

As the beat picked up, so did Bo, moving her hips and jumping in place as she danced to the ethnic beat. She moved until she was standing right in front of Lauren and grabbed her hands, still mouthing the words.

I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone

So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have

I know it'll kill me when it's over

I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now

Pulling a somewhat reluctant and blushing Lauren to the middle of the room, Bo danced around her. Flipping her hair and gyrating her hips like a schoolgirl as they both laughed and giggled at Bo's silliness. Lauren just stood there enjoying the show and trying not to look like the awkward tomato she was.

Love me now, love me now

Oh, oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh, yeah

Love me now, love me now

Oh, I want you to love me now

Lauren playfully rolled her eyes and tried to cover her face to hide her bashful smile, but Bo was having none of it. She grabbed the blonde's hands and held them to her hips as she rolled her ass into Lauren's front, causing the blond to instantly become mesmerized. Turning around, the brunette placed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips, slowing down her movements before the next verse came in.

Something inside us

Knows there's nothing guaranteed, yeah

Girl, I don't need you

To tell me that you'll never leave, no

Seeing that Lauren was slightly warmed up, Bo urged her to dance along. They giggled together as Lauren tried to get on the rhythm and keep up with the beat. To Bo, it was the cutest thing she had every seen, but to Lauren it was just embarrassing. Bo placed her hands on Lauren's waist, guiding her hips before grabbing her hands and helping her keep on tempo. After finally getting the beat, Bo tried to get Lauren to sing along. Neither of them had particular amazing voices, but they didn't care. It was all about the fun of it.

When we've done all that we could

To turn darkness into light, turn evil to good

Even when we try so hard

For that perfect kind of love, it could all fall apart

Bo's work finally paid off when with a slight blush and a coy eyeroll, Lauren started to sing along. Mouthing the words slowly but surely.

And who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone?

Oh I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have

And I know it'll kill me when it's over

I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now

Without warning and unabashed, Lauren started to dance around, totally surprising Bo. Bo laughed in complete wonderment as Lauren's body moved around her, letting the beat take over, before Bo finally joined in.

Love me now, love me now

Oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh

Love me now

Love me now, love me now

Love me now

They jumped and laughed looking like every rom-com Bo had ever watched. Their hands in their hair and their inhibitions totally gone. Finally linking their fingers, they danced faced to face.

Oh I don't know how the years will go down, it's alright

Let's make the most of every moment, tonight

Swaying slowly towards each other, they moved until their foreheads touched. As the beat mellowed they settled into each other, Lauren with her arms around Bo's neck and shoulders and Bo with her arms around Lauren's hips and waist. They stared in each others' eyes, foreheads still touching, letting their love and each word wash over them in that moment.

I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone

So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have

Lauren lightly brushed her fingers along the outline of Bo's cheek, trying to remember every detail of her lover with near reverent strokes. With every touch, Lauren tried to convey just how much she loved and adored Bo. She smiled as Bo momentarily close her eyes and leaned into her touch, seeing that her silent message had gotten through.

I know it'll kill me when it's over

I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now

Opening her eyes, Bo stared back at her lover, still swaying in time with the rhythm. She tightened her grip around the blonde's waist, pulling their bodies impossibly closer, before leaning in and placing a feather like kiss to the underside of Lauren's jaw. The kiss lingered just long enough to show how much the doctor meant to her and how much she really did love her.

I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone

So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have

And I know it'll kill me when it's over

I don't wanna think about it, I just wanna love you now

Even though the beat had picked back up, they stayed that way, eyes locked, slowly swaying in tempo with the beat with their bodies pressed together. There was no need for words or funny gestures, their eyes said it all. They were madly in love with each other and they would continue to be until their last dying breaths. Whether that be an eternity from now or in the next couple of years, they would continue to love each other like their lives depended on it, because they did.

Love me now, love me now

Oh, oh, love you now, oh, oh, oh

Love me now, love me now

Love you now

Oh, love you now, oh, oh, oh, oh

Their faces were mere breaths apart now and their lips ghosted over each other as they flowed in the moment, moving closer and closer by the second. Before their lips finally met, Lauren made one last request of her lover.

"Love me . . . _Now_."

* * *

 **Song:** ** _Love Me Now_** **by John Legend**

 **Hey guys! So as of now, this is a little one shot, but I've been thinking about maybe making it a collection of little one shots. But I don't know . . . Let me know what you think! Hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pillow Talk

_**The people have spoken and . . . One-shots it is! So here ya' go!**_

* * *

 **Pillow Talk**

"What about this one?" Bo said running her fingertips along the ridged stretch of slightly discolored skin. The mark itself was no more than half an inch, but seeing as Bo knew Lauren's body, sometimes better than she knew her own, it was significant.

They had been playing this little game for about 10 minutes, after partaking in what could only be categorized as three hours of the most mind blowing sex ever. Now, they were cuddled up, basking in the afterglow of each other's presence. Bo had noticed a small scratch on Lauren's arm and asked her about it. Thus the snowball of "Dr. Lauren Lewis's Body Show and Tell" began. They had covered the small scratch that had started everything, which was caused by a piece of equipment at the clinic. As well as a little pin mark from an unfortunate incident with a toothpick at a college party and the tiny scar left behind from her appendectomy when she was ten. They were now examining the mark situated on the outside of her upper right thigh.

"Oh, I got that one when I was seven from a biking accident." Lauren smiled, remembering the event fondly. Bo grinned as she watched the blond reminisce over the event in her mind. The brunette couldn't help the pure look of love and adoration that settled over her face as she took in every feature of her lover in that moment. Lauren's fingers ghosted over Bo's hand as she continued to play with the scar, before she took in a sharp breath to talk.

"My dad got my brother and me matching bikes for Christmas."

"Your brother?" Lauren just nodded. "I never knew you had a brother." Bo said absentmindedly playing with her girlfriend's fingers.

"Yeah, his name was Michael. He's my only sibling . . ." Lauren went silent for a moment, her face turning pensive, before a radiant smile graced her continence. "We were inseparable. I mean, we did _everything_ together. If one had to go to the bathroom, then the other had to go. If I got sick, then by some crazy coincidence, Michael got sick. And I'm not talking faking it, I mean genuinely ill." She smirked looking at her attentive girlfriend.

"Now, I know that was more than likely just because of the transference of germs due to our constant close proximity. But back then . . ." She trailed off as she reminisced, before her face sobered. "He was my best friend."

Bo waited a minute, giving the blond a moment to collect herself. It was rare that the doctor ever really opened up about her past, so the brunette was willing to wait forever if it took, just to get a little insight on what made this beautiful mind tick.

"Well, my father got us these bikes. They were red and white and had matching handlebars and seat covers." The blond continued in her formal voice. "It was cold when we got the bikes, so we weren't able to ride them right away. But the first day of spring, when we were allowed to go out, we grabbed those bikes and we raced down the block as fast as we could."

Bo chuckled at the idea of a little daredevil Lauren racing down the street on her red and white bike. The idea that the Lauren Lewis she knew now was not the same little girl that grew up under different circumstances and with a different name momentarily crossed the succubus's mind. But she pushed down the lingering remnants of sadness that came with that thought and enjoyed the moment for what it was. An amazing minute where she was able to see her beautiful doctor with her walls completely down and unabashed.

"So, there was this hill by our house- huge hill! And my mom told us that we weren't allowed to go near the hill because we were too little. But Michael was about to be ten in a week, so he was convinced that that didn't apply to him." The blond giggled and rolled her eyes up at the absurdity of the statement. "Now me? I was scared and I could tell that Mikey was too. But he said to me 'Kar- sis'" The blond awkwardly corrected herself before continuing in her best childlike voice. "'Sis, its going to be okay 'cause I'm going to be there the whole time. And we're the Beattie siblings, so there's nothing we can't beat . . . even this hill.'" The blond chuckled and the brunette followed behind.

"We almost made it completely down too, until I got to the bottom and hit a gate." Lauren pointed to the mark, indicating that that was the cause of the scar. "There was blood and a rip in my new pants that mom had just gotten us, and I was convinced that I would have to lose my leg."

"What happened next?" Bo questioned through a laugh, not ready for the story to be over.

"Well I was really afraid of getting in trouble. So Michael picked me up and told me that we would just lie and tell mom that I had gotten attacked by the Robinsons' new dog down at the end of the block and that Michael had to fight him off to get me free. I was afraid to lie to our mom though. I had never done it before and I was certain that she would see right through it and we would get in so much trouble." Lauren chuckled at how juvenile the whole thing was. It all seemed so infantile now, but then it seemed like the worse thing that could ever happen.

"What did your mom say? Did you get in trouble?" Bo was bursting with curiosity.

"No she actually just walked out the door, walked down the block to the Robinson house, and came back. We watched her the whole time wondering what she said to them but she never said. She just came back in the house and continued reading like nothing had ever happened."

"Well, what did she do?" Bo asked anxiously.

"Well after weeks of wondering about it and worrying about getting in trouble sometime in the future, we just asked her flat out what had happened. Which she responded by asking us if we had been outside recently and seen the Robinsons' dog. We both said no, because we hadn't. Then she proceeded to tell us that after going to talk to the Robinsons, they had all come to the conclusion that the Robinsons' dog was not safe, especially since it had 'attacked' me, and had to be put down. Which is exactly what they did." Lauren watched with a grin as Bo stared back at her.

"That's exactly what we said." Lauren laughed out loud at her girlfriend's wordless, slack jawed expression.

"You got the dog killed!?" Bo screeched through a grin, eyes wide at the unexpected plot twist in the storyline.

"It was so cute too, a little Pomeranian. Well we felt so guilty that we cried for days after that until it was too much and we had to just come clean. That's when our mother informed us that she knew the whole time and that this was all just a lesson to teach us about following directions and telling the truth." Lauren watched Bo's face scrunch up in confusion as she moved to get a better look at the blonde.

"Wait, so they killed the dog just to teach you guys a lesson? That seems a little harsh don't you think?"

"No! The dog wasn't actually dead." Lauren laughed. "She had asked the Robinson's to keep it inside for a couple of days just so we would _think_ it was dead."

"Oooohh . . . " Bo chuckled out with a breath of understanding as she settled back against her girlfriend. "That's still kinda harsh . . . On you and your brother, I mean you went through days of torture. Couldn't she just have spanked you guys?" Lauren chuckled at her girlfriend's cuteness.

"We didn't get spankings as children. Our parents preferred a more consequential approach. That and my father would yell or punish us. Sometimes I would rather a spanking instead."

"Oh, well I got spankings and let me tell you, they're nothing to be envious about. My parents really believed in 'spare the rod, spoil the child.'" Bo said while rolling her eyes. "I would have much preferred punishments."

"Well my father was a military man, so his punishments weren't taken away phones and suspended tv privileges. No, our punishments were waking up at 4 am in the morning to run 6 miles in the snow or having to carry bags of bricks up and down the stairs until we physically collapsed. Or even kneeling on uncooked grains of rice while our father screamed at us and made us recite the periodic table from beginning to end over and over again at the top of our lungs."

Bo sat astonished at what she was hearing. "Wow, that's intense! Why didn't your mom do anything?"

"What was she going to say? That was her husband. That took precedence." Lauren shrugged noncommittally. "Besides, he wasn't always that bad. He was actually a really good man when he wanted to be. He was just an extremely strict disciplinarian."

"Still . . ." Bo said sadly as Lauren watched her stare off into the distance. It made Bo sad to think of a little Lauren crying or being so severely punished. She could here the emotional effect that that had left on Lauren in her voice and she could only imagine what it must of felt like at that time. If Bo had been there, she would have never let Lauren's father hurt her like that, no matter what. And she vowed that when she had kids, she would never let anyone hurt them in that way.

"When we have kids, I think we should just stick to the simple no tv, no phone thing."

"Agreed." Lauren nodded and smiled at the idea of having children with Bo. Lauren watched as Bo seemed to mull over the idea and got lost in thought. "So, are you finished with your structural exploration of my physical anatomy?" Lauren asked sarcastically with an air mirth. Bo smirked before she feigned seriousness.

"Hmm . . ." Bo said as she sat up a little and took a visual appraisal of Lauren's exposed body. "What aboooooutt . . ." Bo leant down and seductively smiled against Lauren's side, before playfully biting her along her ticklish ribcage and leaving an imprint on her lover's skin. The blond giggled in response as the succubus made her way up to look into her eyes. "What about that one?"

"Well that. That was from when I was dating this insatiable succubus." She said rolling her eyes playfully. She ran her long fingers through brown hair, removing the silky tendrils from the sexy succubus's smiling face. "And man, was she a biter."

"Yeah I am." The brunette seductively drawled while softly biting the blonde's bottom lip and then releasing it.

"Yeah you are." The blond whispered with a smile against her lover's lips, before capturing her mouth in a steamy yet playful kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 - Movie Night

**Movie Night**

* * *

Not many things scared Bo Dennis. She had fought headless hunters, dealt with one eyed freaks, and had even drank the blood from the severed head of a dead voodoo doctor. Yep, Bo was beyond being scared. But sitting on the couch waiting for her girlfriend to come back downstairs so they could press play on the movie that was currently paused on their paired t.v. . . . Well now that was a different story.

Lauren had come home tired, like she did many Fridays, and requested that they have a movie night, which Bo was happy to oblige with. After changing their clothes, grabbing snacks, wine, and their favorite snuggle blanket, they settled on the couch and went over their options for what they should watch. After much consideration and a lot of persuasion from Bo, they had agreed to watch a scary movie. The decision, being completely self-indulgent on Bo's part, was one that Lauren agreed to on one condition, that she got to choose the movie. Bo didn't really care what the movie was, she just wanted the cuddle time that came along with it. Bo knew that if the movie was scary, Lauren would instinctively latch onto her at some point and probably wouldn't let go until the movie was over. Thus increasing Bo's chances of contact and the opportunity for her hands to peruse on their own free will. Hopefully, then leading to some much coveted naked time later. Yeah, she was so ready for this movie.

Well, that was before Lauren had actually chosen the movie. To be honest, Bo wasn't really scared, she was more so discussed more than anything. From the way Lauren had described it, there was sure to be lots of blood, gore, and unsanitary bodily fluids flying across the screen. She had said that a doctor friend had told her about the film, and since it had something to do with a doctor, she was interested. Bo wasn't necessarily worried about the gore per se; in her adventures she had encountered much of that. She was more so worried that there would be some type of gross surgery procedure scene involving intestines and people being sliced open, or weird things coming out of weird places. Although she found it extremely sexy when Lauren went on her geek outs and spurted out her amazing geek speak, it was less sexy when you were actually watching a man being sliced opened or a full person coming out of another person's vagina. Stuff like that weirded her out. She didn't get how Lauren was always so cool about that type of stuff. They were truly opposites in the best ways.

"'Three unfortunate souls become the pièces de rèsistance of a mad doctor's ultimate breakthrough in bodily fusion'. . . Hmmm, sounds like Taft." Bo murmured noisily over a mouth full of popcorn. She was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her and a huge bowl of freshly popped popcorn in her lap, a glass of wine not too far away. Under the huge blanket laying across her lap, Bo wore a pair of red lacy underwear and a braless black tank top with enough cleavage to make any person, Fae or humen, stop and stare. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and smiled when she heard Lauren's feet pad swiftly down the steps.

"Okay, I got em'." Lauren said holding up 2 pairs of fuzzy socks in her hand. She made her way over to the couch before tossing Bo a pair of the socks, which Bo put on quickly. Lauren smiled as she watched Bo wiggle her toes in the socks and then move the blanket to make space for her to sit down.

"Ah, ah, ah." Bo's hand shot out halting Lauren in her spot. Lauren looked down at herself, taking a quick inventory to see what was wrong. She was wearing a pair of blue and white striped pajama pants and a white short sleeved tshirt that was definitely a couple sizes too small. Yes, she was braless, her hair was messily pulled back in a high ponytail, and a little mid drift was showing making her belly ring slightly visible, but she thought she looked alright.

"This . . ." Bo said gesturing towards the couch and her blanketed setup "Is a pants free zone." Bo eyed Lauren's pants before making eye contact with the blond, earning her a smirk and a silent query made with Lauren's eyes asking Bo if she was serious. Bo responded with a stern face and an arched eyebrow to show just how serious she was. Seeing that there was no way she was going to get around Bo's "no pants zone," Lauren gave in. With an exaggerated sigh and an eye roll of feigned annoyance, Lauren began to strip her pants one leg at a time. After getting them completely off, she took care in folding them as she shook her head with a smile on her face and placed them on the table nearby.

"Better?" Lauren teased as she tried unsuccessfully to pull her small shirt down over her belly to meet the frills at the top of her peach underwear.

Bo grinned seeing Lauren squirm a little at being so exposed. She never understood why Lauren was so self-conscious at times, the woman was absolutely beautiful. She just chalked it up to her shy nature. Taking mercy on the stunning, long legged beauty, Bo opened the blanket and motioned for Lauren to get in. Lauren made her way over to the couch and sat down, quick to put on her fuzzy socks, then scooted up towards Bo. Bo adjusted so Lauren could fit in between her legs and held the popcorn up while Lauren got settled in. As soon as Lauren was relaxed with her back leaning against Bo's front, Bo wrapped them up in the huge blanket and placed the boil of popcorn in Lauren's lap. Bo wasted no time sliding her hands around Laurens waste and letting her palm rest along the soft, warm skin of the doctor's toned stomach.

Bo started to feel anxious as Lauren grabbed the remote and went to press play on the movie entiled "The Human Centipede." It was a movie about a doctor. Lauren was a doctor, so it couldn't be that bad. Right? . . . So wrong.

By the end of the movie, the pair was stunned silent. They both set up on the couch with their feet firmly placed on the floor staring at the screen. What they had seen was more disturbing than anything, and they had to pause the movie more than once for fear that one of them would vomit. For some reason though, they couldn't stop watching. Curiosity had gotten the best of them and they had to see how the movie ended. In the long run, that was probably not the best idea because they came out feeling even more disturbed and discussed by the time it was finished. Now they just sat there, wondering what had gone so wrong.

"What the hell did we just watch?" Bo asked, finally breaking the silence. They sat quietly for a couple moments more, Lauren offering no response to Bo's question. "Lauren, what the hell did we just watch?!"

"Oh my God- Oh my God-" Lauren muttered repeatedly, in shock as she stared at the Netflix suggestions on the screen.

"Why did you make me watch that?!" Bo jumped up from the couch, pacing in front of the t.v. as she tried to will herself not to think about the images replaying in her brain.

"I don't know!" Lauren answered in a panic, finally breaking out of her catatonic stated. She rubbed her hands over her eyes and tried to erase the images she had just seen, but they just kept coming back. "Oh God! I can't get it out of my head!"

"That has to be the most disturbing thing I have _ever_ seen in my life. And considering the life we lead, that's saying a hell of a lot." Bo stressed as she stood in between Lauren and the t.v.

"I think I might vomit." Lauren mumbled to herself just loud enough for Bo to hear.

"Babe, don't throw up." Bo warned with wide eyes as she watched her green faced girlfriend border on sickness. She prepared herself to run and grab a bucket because she was not down for cleaning up vomit. If she had to, she would physically lift Lauren and carry her to the restroom. She had done it before; granted those times included a lot of adrenaline and a promise of mind blowing sex, but still. Taking a sigh of relief when after a few seconds Lauren announced that she was fine, Bo made her way back to the couch and huffed down into the seat next to the blond. "We need to watch another movie to get that one out of our heads."

"Yeah, like a kids' movie." Lauren agreed emphatically and grabbed the remote to flipped to Netflix Kids.

"Put on 'Frozen'!" Bo loved "Frozen". She really liked the songs and she especially liked the story of a strong female character fighting to find her way to rebuild her family and gain control over the incredible power within herself that plagued her and had been the sole cause of her isolation and pain. It reminded her of her own story. Not to mention Elsa reminded her of Lauren, and damn was Elsa hot. She had more than once tried to convince Lauren to wear an Elsa costume in the bedroom, and was hopeful that this year she would convince her to wear one for Halloween.

"They don't have 'Frozen', Hun." Lauren answered regretfully, knowing just how much Bo loved the movie. "Oh! We can watch this one!"

"Ugh, I can't understand anything they're saying." Bo whined about the "Minions" movie. "Plus, that lady reminds me of Evony."

"True. The last thing I want to do is fall asleep thinking about Evony." They both shuddered at the thought. "What about 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'?"

"As great as that sounds, I really don't want to watch another movie about a weird guy who lures unsuspected people into his home and does weird things to them." Lauren pondered on the uncanny similarity Bo had drawn between this and the movie they had just finished watching, and thought better of it.

"Okaaaay, what about 'Home'? That's a cute movie." Bo scrunch up her face at the suggestion.

"There's weird looking aliens who try to take over the world in that."

"Yeah, but they're _cute_ weird looking aliens."

" . . . . True, put it on. I'll watch anything at this point. As long as it gets that last movie out of my mind." Bo leaned back on the couch, putting her feet up as Lauren pressed play and leaned back against her. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and drew soothing patterns along the blonde's smooth thigh as the doctor wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and held on tight.

They both sighed in relief at the happy images playing across their screen as the movie got started, and that's just how they fell asleep; snuggled up with the playful voices filtering in through their ears, and content smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4 - Big Nerd, Little Nerd

**Hey guys! So this is going to be a flash into the future, assuming and imagining that the future is now… If that makes sense… Lol enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Big Nerd, Little Nerd**_

It had been a while since they had had the opportunity to do this. Life had been extremely hectic these days, as they usually tended to be when it came to the unaligned succubus and the human doctor. They always made it a point to make time for each other though. Which was exactly what this was.

Bo and Lauren sat reclined in their huge clawfoot tub amidst a sea of cloudlike bubbles. Bo had her back braced against the raised end of the tub while Lauren rested in between her legs with her back against Bo's front. Their faces wet and radiant smiles perched delicately across their countenances. Lauren was holding up a travel magazine, away from the water, as they spoke about all the possibilities of where they could go for their next vacation. Bo didn't really care where they went, she just liked being this close and intimate with Lauren. Bo moved the little stragglies that had fallen from Lauren's messy bun away from her neck and placed a sweet kiss to Lauren's shoulder. Then another to the the nape of her neck, earning her a moan and a smile in return. Lauren loved when Bo showed her such attention, it always made her feel extremely loved and wanted.

It was early in the morning, probably too early for them to be up and taking a joint bath on a Sunday, but these moments were their favorite; calm, cool, and most of all, quiet.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" The little boy came barreling into the room, wearing a black and yellow shirt with the official Star Trek insignia, and black pajama pants. He had dark blonde curly hair, hazel doe like eyes that were open wide in exuberance, and energy that seemed to bubble over as he hopped from one foot to the other. Being completely unfazed by the two woman in the tub, who were gratefully covered by an excessive amount of bubbles, he ran and slid to a somewhat violent stop just before hitting the porcelain side or tiled floors.

"Ethan, what did mommy tell you about knocking?" Bo asked sternly, as they both tried to catch the little boy with wet hands before he fell to the wet floor.

"That I should do it . . ." Ethan's shy reply came out more as question than a statement. He steadied himself with some help from his parents and stood somewhat abashed, excitement still shining through his wide eyes.

"And did you?" Bo asked, arching her eyebrows as she settled back against the raised edge of the porcelain with her arms slung out and over either sides of the tub.

"No." Wild curls whipped the little boy's eyes has he shook his head, still too juiced for his movements not to be somewhat jerky.

"Well, you know what we're going to do? We're gonna go back out that door," Bo said pointing to the door that was now slung wide open behind him. He twisted his little body to follow her finger with his head. "We're going to close that door, and then you're going to knock and wait for mommy to say come in before you enter. Okay?" Bo's tone was gentle but stern. She was never mean to her son, but she did make sure that he followed and understood the importance of rules. Which was ironic, considering who she was. In general, this was more of Lauren's thing, but after being interrupted on multiple occasions by an overzealous 4-year-old right before the payoff of having an extremely sexy and willing wife could be discovered, Bo made it a point that he followed _this_ rule.

Ethan watched the door for a second more, and knowing that he would not be able to tell his mothers what had sent him into such a frenzy until he followed directions, he turned back to his mothers and conceded.

"Okay." Ethan turned quickly to head back out the door.

"Wait, wait, wait." Lauren stopped her baby before he got too far. "Is whatever you had to tell us serious? Like is someone hurt or dying?" The Doctor quickly inspected her child with her eyes worriedly, making sure all was in order. Lauren was all for learning lessons, but not at the expense of safety.

The two watched in anticipation as the expressive 4-year-old seemed to think for a moment, mulling over the question seriously. Bo couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes looked towards the ceiling and the way his nose crinkled up when he really concentrated, just like his other mother. Finally seeming to make a decision, Ethan nodded towards his mothers.

"Nope." He said with finality.

"Okay." Lauren breathed in relief. Ethan turned and swiftly marched himself out the door, reaching up with his little hands to close the door behind him. Lauren and Bo settled back against each other, smiling at how adorable their son was. They waited a couple seconds before they heard a knock.

"Yes?" Bo answered, trying not to laugh at how crazy and insanely cute this all was.

"It's me Momma!" Ethan called back through the door, as if his mother really didn't know. "I wanna come in, pwease."

Bo's smile couldn't have gotten any brighter. She prayed to any god listening that he would stay like this forever; little, cute, and polite. "You can come in."

Not even a millisecond later, Ethan came bounding back into the room. "Mommy, mommy!" He said while making his way back to the tub and positioning his face just mere inches away from Lauren's.

"Yes, sweetie?" Lauren chuckled out. She reached out and removed the hair from his wide eyes before rubbing his belly to get him to calm down.

"The marathon for the preview of the new 'Star Trek: Discovery' show with the commen- commentarwy with Nicholas Meyer, Bwyan Fuller, and Alex Kurtzman starts in 5 minutes!" Ethan squeaked out in one breath as fast as he could. Despite his case of verbal diarrhea and the slight impediment of his speech, the words registered with his nerdy mother, who's eyes grew twice their normal size at his declaration.

"What?!" Lauren shot up from her spot leaning against Bo, and then quickly went to cover herself so as to not flash her young child. "Ethan I asked if it was important?!"

"No, no! You said if someone was hurt or dying." Ethan argued earnestly.

"You did say if someone was hurt or dying." Bo backed her son up, finding this whole thing amusing.

"Okay, okay. I need to get dressed. You," Lauren pointed at her young charge, "We need snacks. We need juice boxes, and chips, and popcorn."

"Popcorn?!" Ethan said thrilled. His parents never let him have popcorn unless it was a special occasion because they didn't want him to choke. But he loved the salty snack, it was his favorite. Especially when he got to sneak some when he was with Auntie Kenzie, Uncle Mark, or Uncle Vex.

"Yes, popcorn! You are in charge of assembling the snacks. Can you do it?"

"I won't let you down, Mommy!" Without another word, Ethan was out the door. Running down the stairs and towards their microwave.

"Be careful!" Bo called out futilely, and sighed exasperatedly at her failed attempt. Without warning, Lauren jetted up abruptly, splashing water in Bo's face, as she tried to make a hasty exit out of the tub.

"You do realize that you just told our 4-year-old to go use our microwave?" Bo said spitting out the water and wiping her face. "Knowing that the reason why we told him _not_ to use the microwave in the first place was because he tried and almost burnt our house completely down?"

"Have you seen his IQ? He can handle it." Lauren retorted distractedly. The doctor loved to brag about how smart their son was. He was small for the average 4-year-old, but what he lacked in brawn, he sure did make up in brains. Lauren grabbed her towel and haphazardly dried herself before reaching for her robe.

"Lauren that happened like a week ago." Bo protested, also making her way out of the tub after seeing that she would not be continuing their relaxed soak. "By the way, when did he learn the word commentary?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, I can't have this conversation right now. I have to get dressed." Lauren headed out the bathroom and into their bedroom, not even bothering to close or tie her robe.

Bo followed after taking more careful of a time drying herself off and tying her kimono properly around her waist. When she finally got into their room, the drawers were opened and Lauren was already in her underwear and quickly fastening her bra. Bo smirked as she slowly patted over to the bed and took a seat on the edge, watching her wife dig around for clothes. Bo glanced at the clock.

"Babe, don't you think it's a little early to be watching a 'Star Trek' preview?" Bo found it weird that they would show it so early in the morning. Didn't they do that type of stuff at night?

"No, it's not just the preview. They're showing a marathon of all the series; The Original Series, Next Generation, Voyager, Enterprise …" Lauren rambled off the list, finally stopping before taking a breath to continue. " _Then_ , they're showing a sneak preview for 'Start trek: Discovery' that's going to be airing this May, complete with commentary from the creators and one of the producers." Lauren reiterated the information Ethan had already given excitedly. Lauren and Ethan had been waiting for this marathon and sneak preview to come on for weeks. It was one of the many nerdy things they bonded over. Missing it was not an option.

"I'm just saying, can't you like DVR it or something?" Bo asked as she watched Lauren shimmy on her black leggings and put on her blue "Star Trek" shirt to match Ethan's.

"No Bo, this is not something to be DVRed. This is a momentous occasion of great television and cinematic history that as a mother, I am obligated to share and pass along to my son. Besides, we already own all of the series on DVD." Bo sniggled, finding it extremely hard not to full out laugh, at how serious her wife really was.

"Lauren, it's just a show." Bo shook her head, knowing that her words were sure to agitate the blond. She knew just how much the two loved "Star Trek." They had both begged her for months to get them the matching, limited edition, official collectors shirts for Christmas. And they wore them every time they watched the series together. Honestly, Bo was just glad she didn't have to watch it with her anymore.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go make sure my son understands the generational importance and scientific significance of interstellar travel." Bo wasn't too sure what she had just said, but she knew it gave her a tingly feeling in her nether regions. Before she had a chance to present an argument though, she was interrupted.

"Mommy hurwy up! IT'S STARTING!" Ethan screeched up the stairs like a banshee.

"I'M COMING!" Lauren zipped out of the bedroom and down the stairs at lightening speed, not caring about anything else except getting in front of that television.

Bo huffed back against the bed, she was definitely not getting any today. She listened as she could hear the music of what she assumed was the opening credits, and smiled, shaking her head at her life. She had an amazing son, a stunning wife, a beautiful home, and loving friends who were more than family. What more could she ask for? Yes, she had once again been interrupted by her adorable son right before the promise of incredible sex had been fulfilled, but how could it get any better than this? Bo pondered upon the loves of her life, and then laughed when she heard excited squeals coming from her two nerds; her big nerd and her little nerd.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wow

**So, it was requested that I do a Rated M . . . This is a result of that request. I don't know if it's what you wanted, but it's as close as I got (seeing as I'm an awkward tomato and all). Please review and let me know if it's too much or not enough. Hopefully they'll be more,** ** _better_** **M ratings in the future ;). Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Wow**_

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe you just did that."

Bo peered down at the blonde whose head sat in between her legs. Her chest heaved as she fought to regain her composure and to keep from panting in fear of appearing unsexy. But such a tasked seemed hard when you had just gone through what she had. She closed her eyes, squeezing them and willing her eyes to shift back to their natural hue as the aftershocks of the vibrations trembled through her body. The task was proving extremely difficult as she gripped the sheets below her for resolve.

"Did that actually just happen?" She muttered more to herself then to anyone else.

"Have you never-"

"No!" Bo interrupted, snapping her eyes back open and looking down at the questioning eyes with mouth agape. The magnitude of what had just happened still reeling in Bo's mind. Try as she may, she couldn't stop the radiant smile from gracing her face as she recounted the previous events that had just occurred moments before.

"I mean- I've done that to plenty of people, dozens of times. But no one has _ever_ been able to make me do it."

"What can I say?" The blond beamed with pride as she lifted her head and ran her hand through her hair, pushing it from out of her face. "I'm talented. Blessed with a surgeon's hands." She rolled her eyes in feigned humility.

Bo watched as the woman sat back on her legs unabashed and fully naked. Her eyes danced over every inch of the lithe body still perched between her legs.

"Get up here." She growled and yanked her lover up toward her, crashing their lips together. The kiss that followed was nothing short of cataclysmic. The simple equation of raw bodies and hours of unbridled passion added up to everything they had being poured out through ever tip of their beings. Each moan and groan attesting to the incredibility of the moment. Finally, being overwhelmed and understanding the importance of oxygen, they pulled apart, both goofily smiling and resting their foreheads on one another.

"Dr. Lewis" She giggled out, remembering the bubbly feeling that had run throughout her entire body and culminated to the most explosive release she had ever experienced. "I can't believe you just made me squirt."


	6. Chapter 6 - Subbucus

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews, you have no idea how much your kind words mean to me! Please, always feel free to review and comment, I love your input. Also reikilady, I agree. Ethan is adorable! . . . Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Subbucus**

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's a subbucus?"

The cast iron pan dropped into the sink with a loud clang. The inquisitive 4-year-old had effectively caught his rather composed mother off guard. In no way when Lauren had started rinsing the dishes to prepare for dinner had she been prepared to answer any questions about what a succubus was or what they did to her small, curious child.

Ethan had been picked up from school by his Auntie Kenzie and had spent the day with her until his mother had come to get him following her long day at the clinic. Right now he was seated at the kitchen table finishing up the last of the alphabet chart he had been given for homework while they both waited for the final member of their family to return from a case.

The question had popped into the young child's head and he had been meaning to ask his parents about it for sometime now. The word always seemed to popup in his family and it seemed like a rather important word that he would need to know. Being his mothers' child, he figured what was a better time than now to solve his curiosity.

Realizing that she had been quiet for quite sometime but still a little stunned by the question, the doctor stalled. "Uh- A what?"

"A sub-bu-custh." His lisp became more pronounced as he tried to annunciate the word.

Lauren knew that this was not a topic that his ever growing mind would just accept any answer to and move on. She knew that this conversation was also a very important one that needed to be handled appropriately with a lot of care and patience, especially at his young age. "Uh- Well, Ethan . . . Honey, where did you hear that word?"

"Well, once I heard momma say it. Then, Auntie Kenzie said it to momma once before and Uncle Vex says it sometimes too. And uncle Mark, and Uncle Dyson, and Auntie Dagny." He rambled on, listing all of the people that he had heard say that word. Not sure if it was a bad word or not, but recognizing the look of shock on his mother's face, Ethan's tiny features sobered. "You say it sometimes too mommy, right?" he quickly abridged.

"Umm, yes. Sometimes." Lauren nodded her response with a slight hum.

This was a conversation that Bo and Lauren had intended on having with the young boy together, but weren't so sure when. They had explained to Ethan briefly what the Fae were and what that meant for him and his family, but they hadn't delved into detail. Seeing as they weren't sure if Ethan was Fae or human due to the extraordinary circumstance surrounding his conception and birth, and wouldn't know for quite some time, they thought they should wait until he was a little older.

Ethan was the product of a little bit of magic and a little bit of science blended happily together. Lauren had taken an egg from both herself and Bo, and genetically spliced and modify them to combine into one genetic sample. After modifying a sample of Bo's chi and pulling out the restorative properties that gave life, Lauren was able to isolate the appropriate cells and use it as the "sperm" to offer the other half of the genetic sample needed to make a life. After implantation and a lot of waiting, they finally found out that they would indeed be the parents of a child that was 100% genetically theirs.

At first they thought that they could only have a girl because neither of them possessed the Y chromosomes necessarily to produce a male child. But they were greatly surprised after a sonogram at 17 weeks revealed that they would indeed be having a boy. Lauren hypothesized that it was due to the increased amounts of testosterone and skewed levels of progesterone present any time Bo went into full succubus mode and breathed her chi. She concluded that the unique mix of chemicals acted as a sort of hormone treatment that modified the molecular structure of the fetus in its earliest developmental stage.

Right now though, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that her 4-year-old was sitting here asking her questions about something that might very much be a great part of him someday. It was already, seeing that his mother was indeed a succubus and whether he turned out to be Fae or not, he would still grow up having to know and understand what that meant. So rather than lie and skirt over the issue for embarrassment's sake, Lauren decided to find out how much he knew already and then take it from there.

"Ethan, have you heard that word a lot?"

"Mmm" the child shrugged innocently. "I just know everyone says it a lot to momma. So I thought Momma probabwy knows what it means and everyone else knows too. Rwight?"

"Uh, right."

"You know about stuff too, rwight?"

"Right?"

"So I thought maybe you probabwy know too."

"Right."

They had agreed that when the time came for this discussion Bo would lead, seeing has she knew the most emotionally about the topic and Lauren tended to ramble in scientific lingo when it came to explaining these sort of things. But Bo wasn't here. So Lauren made an executive decision and took the bull by the horns, at least until Bo got home and could handle it. Lauren started with a professional approach because that was really the only way she knew how to handle it.

"Well first its pronounced Succubus, Ethan. Can you say it with Mommy?"

"Suc-cu-bus." They pronounced the word together.

"Good job baby." The little boy beamed at being able to please his mother.

"Okay." Lauren said taking a breath while making her way over to the table so she could sit next to the curly haired blond boy. He followed her with rapt attention. "Remember when me and momma explained to you what being Fae meant?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded his little head enthusiastically. "It means being rweally old and having superpowas! Like Supermaaaan!" He roared the last part in his best booming superhero voice.

"Well," Lauren chuckled at her son's playful antics "A succubus is a type of fae."

"Oh . . . What superpowas do they have?" He asked wanting to know more.

"Well, umm . . . They-uh . . . They have blue eyes sometimes. And they do this thing with their hands where-" Just then the front door opened. "Oh, thank God." Lauren sighed out in relief.

"Momma!" Ethan jumped down and ran to the door to greet his brown haired mother.

"Hey! There's my big man." Bo caught the young child as he launched up into her arms and proceeded to place kisses all over his face. Her squealed in delight as she tickled his sides and blew raspberries on his cheeks. Bo carried Ethan over to the couch, both still laughing, and playfully threw him down next to where his other mother had relocated. Bending down, she offered her wife a sweet kiss over the back of the demur sofa.

"Hey, babe." She hummed softly as she smiled into another kiss.

"Hi, baby." Lauren smiled and reached her hand up to run it through the curly locks of the brunette's hair while slightly deepening the soft kiss.

"Momma, we're talking 'bout succubuses!" Ethan blurted out, excited to let his mother know about the new information he had just learned.

Bo almost choked on her and Lauren's tongues at the new discovery. Pulling back, Bo stared into the crimson face of her embarrassed wife, panic showing in the Succubus's eyes.

"Oh, you were. Were you?" Bo kept her eyes on Lauren, asking her what the hell was going on.

"Yeah! And they have superpowas. Right, mommy?" He waited for confirmation.

"Yes well, Ethan had some questions about a word that he had heard a couple of us use a lot and he was curious to it's meaning." Lauren sounded as if she were an informational pamphlet for men's erectile dysfunction care. She was trying hard to play the role of the composed parent but the conversation of complete panic that was taking place between her and Bo with their eyes betrayed the whole facade.

"And that word was . . . Succubus?" Bo asked, sounding a bit anxious. She was wondering if it was too late to walk back out and go to the Dahl for a drink like she had originally considered.

"Yep . . ." Lauren's eyebrows rose on her forehead.

"And what did we tell him about the succubus?" The blond and brunette's eyes never left each other as they spoke.

Wanting to be including in whatever was happening between his parents, Ethan jumped in. "That they're Fae, so they have superpowas! But mommy didn't tell me what superpowas they had. Just that their eyes turn blwue sometimes." Both parents looked at him and smiled awkwardly in confirmation. "Momma, do you know what superpowas they have?"

"I do, yeah." Bo's eyes went wide. This was the most awkward conversation she had had in a long time. Bo made her way around the sofa and sat next to Lauren, taking a moment to compose her thoughts before peering over her wife to address her son who was snuggled into the doctor's side. "Well, succubi-" Bo was immediately interrupted by her son's sniggling.

"You said it wrong momma." He giggled, dimples on full display. "It's suc-cu- _busth_."

"Succubi is how you say it when there's more than one Ethan." Lauren corrected as she rubbed his back and smiled at the the little boy's adorableness and need to be politically correct.

"Oh . . . Sorta like platypi or octopi?" He asked thoughtfully, then nodded his understanding.

"Well, actually-"

"Yes, exactly like that baby." Bo interrupted her intellectual wife who she knew was dying to go into a lengthy explanation of correction that neither of them would remember in the long run, at least Bo knew she wouldn't. She smirked at her wife's conceding face of apology and continued in an effort of brevity. "Succubi have the power to make people feel good. Like say if you're mad or sad or don't feel well, a succubus can make you feel calm and happy again." Bo beamed proudly at her oversimplified explanation.

"Like when I'm sick and mommy makes me feel better?"

"Yea, sort of like that."

"Does that mean mommy's a succubus?!" Ethan asked enthusiastically, thinking that he had finally understood what his parents were saying.

"Uh, no. Not quite baby."

"Although your mommy has been known to put a succubus or two to shame in her time," Bo smirked cheekily and winked at her blushing wife who was now clearing her throat in embarrassment "She is indeed not a succubus."

"Why not?"

"Well, because you have to be Fae to be a succubus and mommy's not Fae."

"Why not?"

"Well, because she's human."

"Why?"

"Because that's the way she was born. Either you're born fae or you're born human." Bo said getting a little annoyed with the little boy's persistent whys.

"Were you born Fae momma?" Ethan asked, not really understanding why his mommy couldn't be fae or a succubus, but determined to get a clear understanding.

"Yes sir, I was."

"Are you a succubus?" He asked as if it were a dirty secret, not knowing how on the mark he really was.

Bo grinned at her son and nodded her head in the affirmative. Without warning Bo's eyes flashed blue, causing Ethan to jump up and squeal in excitement. He had seen his momma's blue eyes less than a hand full of times, and it always still amazed him. Bo was always really careful to keep that side of herself separate from her home life. Of course her, Lauren, and the rest of the Happy Sunshine Gang were still very much involved in the Fae world, but they didn't want to expose Ethan fully until they were sure he could handle and properly understand. His interactions with the Fae were limited to Uncle Vex's funny magic tricks and Uncle Dyson's cool roar. Other than that, he very rarely came into contact with other Fae while they were feeding or using their abilities.

Ethan reached over, squishing his doctor mother in the process, and sandwiched his other mother's face in between his tiny hands. He stared into her eyes as he watched the ethereal blue fade back into their natural brown hue.

"Again! Do it again momma, plweeeaaase!" He shook her face with vigor.

"Okay, just one more time." Bo fired up her glowing blue eyes and watched as her son marveled in wonderment and astonishment.

"I wanna do it! Can I do it?! I wanna be a succubus! Mommy, am I a succubus?" He screamed turning to Lauren, knowing she usually always had the answers.

"No Ethan. You can't be a succubus."

"Why not?" He whined, big crocodile tears welling up in his brown doe eyes. He just didn't understand why his mommy wouldn't let him be a succubus.

"Because you have to be female to be a succubus. You would be an incubus." Lauren soothed her emotional preschooler before it turned into a scene.

"Am I a incu- a incu- inc-"

"Incubus."

"Am I that momma?!" He turned back to Bo, excited to hear her answer, praying that it would be a 'yes.'

"Well, we don't know yet Ethan. You might be, or you might be human." Bo answered, hating to see her baby cry but trying not to lie or get his hopes up.

"I don't wanna be a human. I wanna be a incubus." Ethan whined again, tears returning back to his hazel eyes as his tiny bottom lip quivered.

"There's nothing wrong with being a human, E. Look at mommy. Mommy's human." Bo smiled and Lauren agreed with a hum and a head nod.

"Yeah but I wanna have superpowas. Humans doesn't have superpowas." He buried his face in his mommy's lap and sulked as a few tears escaped at how unfair it was that he might not have superpowers like his momma.

Lauren rubbed her child's back and ran her other hand through his hair as she shushed him softly. She hated to see him like this and pled with her eyes for her wife to say or do something to make this better. Bo was always better when it came to dealing with Ethan's sad moods.

"Well, see that's where you're wrong E-Man. Human's have some of the coolest superpowers you have ever seen." Bo said with authority in her voice and a smile on her face.

"They do?" The young child sniffled as he slowly lifted his head and roughly wiped his tear stained cheeks with the back of his hands.

"Yeah, I mean look at your Auntie Kenzi. Your Auntie Kenzi is the bravest, coolest, most scrappy human you will ever meet. And she always keeps you laughing, right?"

"Mhmm." Ethan nodded, not knowing that his Auntie Kenzi was human but being thankful that she was.

"And your mommy? Your mommy is the most beautiful, kindest, smartest being that has ever walked the face of this earth." Bo stared into her little boy's eyes with a smile as she saw his tears fading away. "You, know what else? Your mommy always knows what to say to make us feel better and she always loves us, no matter how many times we mess up or do something bad." She said, tickling Ethan's stomach and brightening up his mood.

"Yeah! And she draws the bestest pictures too!" Ethan added, making sure that nothing was left out.

"Yeah! And she is so strong and brave because she has an amazing heart. Come here." Bo motioned as she scooted closer to her wife, who she hadn't noticed was gazing at her with the most loving eyes she had ever seen. There was never a time that Lauren Lewis had been more in love with Bo Dennis than in that moment.

Ethan maneuvered his way off the couch and stood in front of his parents. Slightly adjusting her shirt, Bo took one of her son's hands and placed it in the middle of her chest on her sternum.

"Do you feel that?" Ethan nodded as he focused on the slow thuds reverberated off the palm of his hand.

Making sure that his little hand stayed put, Bo took his other hand and position it in the same location on Lauren's chest.

"And do you feel that?" Ethan nodded again, feeling the exact same thing on his other hand. "And they're the same, right?"

"Mhmm . . ."

Bo covered Ethan's small hand on her chest and removed her other one so that Lauren could do the same with hers.

"That's because there's no difference between the two. Fae or human, we both have the same hearts. And our hearts beat for you." Bo placed her free hand on the little boy's chest and her wife followed suit, wiping away the tears that had lovingly fallen on her cheeks first. "We love you Ethan, and no one or nothing is ever going to change that. Human or Fae."

"I love you too momma." The little boy beamed as he flung his little arms around each of his mothers' necks and pulled them in close.

They both peered at each other in pure bliss as they hugged their son back. They stayed like that for a few seconds, happy in a crisis diverted and a beautiful moment created, before pulling back and placing sweet kisses to Ethan's dimpled, smiling cheeks.

"Now," Bo said, being the first the break the oh so sentimental moment. "How about we get that homework cleared up so we can help mommy cook dinner and then maybe watch a movie?"

"Rweally?! Can we watch 'Star Trek' mommy?" Ethan squealed, all memories of the former conversation almost completely forgotten.

"Of course we can baby." Lauren wiped the remainder tears on her cheeks and smiled. She knew that the movie would be more for them seeing as it was getting close to to bedtime and the small child would most definitely fall asleep within the first 20 minutes.

"Yaaaaay!" Ethan ran off to clear his things.

"Have I ever told you how incredibly and overwhelmingly in love I am with you?" Lauren pulled her incredibly sexy of a succubus wife closer to her as she brought their lips together for a gentle and sweet kiss.

"Eh, you might've mentions it once or twice." The playful sarcasm was not lost on the doctor and she responded with an earthshaking, passionate kiss that had Bo's toes curly in her shoes.

"I'm serious Bo." Lauren said as she pulled away, staring into her wife's eyes earnestly. "You're the most loving, caring, generous, bravest, courageous, strongest, sexiest, most beautiful person I have ever met in my life. How you could have ever thought that you could be anything even remotely close to monster, I will never know."

The Succubus's eyes watered as she looked down, the sincerity of the doctor's words being too much to handle. Lauren took Bo's face in her hands and guided her eyes back to hers. She smiled at how beautiful the brunette was and at the fact that she would be hers forever. Leaning in for another kiss, Lauren continued.

"You are indeed, by far the most amazing being I have ever encountered, both inside and out. And it is both a privilege and an honor to be able call you my wife and the mother of my child." Their lips met for a kiss that was more than just an exchange of emotion. It was a promise, a declaration of what they were and would always be to one another. In that kiss was held the seal of an eternal bond and devotion that would never be broken.

In that kiss was Love.

They broke apart, both gasping for air, both with their eyes still closed. They rested their foreheads on one another and stayed in their embrace, loving the intensity of the intimacy being shared. Finally opening their eyes, they smiled at one another, know that this night would be a great one indeed.

"I love you, Lauren Lewis."

"And I love you, Bo Dennis . . . My sexy subbucus."


	7. Chapter 7 - Poutine

_**Poutine**_

"Babe . . . Baby? . . . Honeeey. Sweeeetie . . . "

The irritating noise came like a gnat in the night and a groggy "Mmm . . ." was the only response given by the dream laden succubus.

"Honey, are you sleeping?"

"Mmmmmm . . ." Sleeping beauty tried once again, but once more failed to provide an adequate answer.

The blonde continued, stating her simple request. "Baby, I want poutine."

"There should be some downstairs." The brunette managed to answer more coherently this time, but still had a considerable amount of grog in her voice.

"No, I want it fresh. You know, from that place we went to when we were on that yeti case." That woke the succubus up just a little bit more, knowing exactly where she was talking about and just how far away it was.

"That's like an hour away . . . "

"I know . . . But I really want it."

"M'kay . . . We'll go in the mornin'. . . ."

"But baby I can't wait 'til the morning. I need it now." The doctor whined.

Finally realizing that her extremely awake wife wasn't going to let her go back to sleep, Bo cracked an eye open to look at the clock. She rolled over and just stared through her sleep filled haze.

"Lo, its 4 o'clock in the morning." Bo huskily mumbled while she rubbed the remaining sleep out of her eyes.

"Pleeeeease . . . For us?" Lauren pouted and whined as she rubbed her hands along her protruding belly. Bo sighed, knowing that there was no way she could ignore the pleas of her extremely pregnant wife, especially when she was having a craving at 4 o'clock in the morning.

This was one of Bo's least favorite parts about this whole pregnancy thing, the late night and early morning cravings. Running to various places at various times for various foods, it was like a scavenger hunt sometimes.

Up until recently, the woes of having a pregnant wife had been condensed to some slight crankiness and the occasionally misplaced tears here and there. Other than that, Lauren's pregnancy had been going swimmingly. The doctor was extremely independent and prepared, so the normal hurdles that most first mothers would freak out about were mere blips on the couple's radar. Even the morning sickness had gone quickly and was resolved before Bo had even had a chance to freak out about it.

All in all, Bo was really enjoying the prospect of becoming a new mother and watching her wife grow throughout the pregnancy was even better. Lauren was 25 weeks pregnant, a week and a half away from her third trimester and reaching her 7th month mark. By no means would Bo describe the blond as huge, but considering the fact that she was tiny to began with, the changes were more than a little noticeable.

Lauren's baby bump was definitely bumping. It had become a struggle for the blond to do simple things like standing up or moving around without getting tired, and she found it increasingly hard to sleep at night. Lauren had gained weight in other places as well, her breast becoming fuller and her butt becoming rounder. Bo was loving it the most though. The succubus found herself grabbing and slapping her wife's ass even more now that it had almost doubled in size. Not to mention that the doctor's sex drive had gone through the roof and she had become quite the adventurer in bed. It was great!

Well, that was until this new development with the cravings. Lauren had had cravings from the beginning of the pregnancy, but that was for small things like pickles with ketchup or Tim Horton's donuts. Now however, she had started craving specific items from specific places at all times of the day. And the worst part was that she would have to have these specific things or she wouldn't be able to function throughout the entire day. Some of them would be close by at local spots that were only a slight drive away, but other cravings would be for things miles and miles away. Luckily, her cravings hadn't required Bo to board a plane yet, but still it was starting to become a burden.

Just recently Lauren had forced Bo to drive 3 hours across the border to a café to get her favorite macaroons. If it had not been for Kenzi who had volunteered to go with her out of sympathy, Bo probably would have cheated and went to a local shop to get the dessert, then cruised around to kill time before she went back home with the knockoffs. It would have worked too, except for the fact that Lauren would have undoubtedly known the difference and would have become infuriated with Bo for at least a week due to her ever changing hormones.

Oh, how she couldn't wait for this phase to be over . . .

Bo continued to stare at Lauren's pouting face in the darkness of their room before begrudgingly turning on the light and propping herself up on the headboard to get a better look. Lauren was wide awake, brown eyes staring up innocently, as she laid on her side with one hand rubbing her belly and the other rubbing along Bo's thigh. She knew this move always calmed the succubus down and turned her on, which was the perfect recipe for getting exactly what she wanted. But at this very moment, Bo was neither calm nor turned on. She was just sleepy.

Bo tried her best to offer a stern look that would hopefully persuade Lauren to wait until the morning. She knew full well that once she had gone and come back, there was a great possibility that Lauren wouldn't even want the poutine anymore. This wouldn't have been the first time that something like that had happened. However, Lauren was determined, so she held her ground and offered her best innocent but sexy smile, and Bo knew exactly what that meant . . .

With an exaggerated sigh, Bo flopped back on the bed and groaned before pouting and whining like a child about to have a tantrum. Reluctantly She dragged her legs out of bed as Lauren beamed with happiness at getting her way and the soon to be deliciousness that would be all hers.

"Thank you so much baby! We love you." Lauren leaned over and grabbed her wife's face, kissing her against her pouty lips not once but twice and then again. Affectively turning Bo's annoyed pout into a smile that try as she may, the brunette just couldn't hide. No matter what, Bo would always love Lauren's kisses.

Bo stood up and drudged over to the dresser to get something to wear. She pulled on the first pair of black leggings and hoodie she could find, before slipping on a pair of sneakers that sat by the dresser. She grabbed a hair scrunchy to pull her hair up into a ponytail and then turned around to let Lauren know that she would be back soon and just to check once more to see if she wouldn't wait until the morning for her request.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait? I mean there's some perfectly good poutine downstairs in the fridge." Bo tried as she made her way to Lauren's side of the bed.

"Noooo, I don't want to have to warm it up. It loses its flavor like that."

"Babe, by the time I go and pick it up, its not going to be hot anymore so you're going to have to put it in the microwave anyway." Bo reasoned and watched as Lauren's face switched from contemplation to realization.

"Shit . . . You're right." The doctor huffed, before her face beamed with an idea. "Oh! No problem. I'll just come with you!" Lauren made to sit up, but wobbled back and forth until she was able to situate herself.

At this point Bo's eyes had reached the size of saucers. She knew what Lauren coming with her would mean. Yes, she loved her wife and loved spending time with her, but Lauren travelling any sort of distance nowadays was a project in and of itself.

She knew it would take at least 15 to 20 minutes to get Lauren up, dressed, and down the stairs. Then she would want to bring snacks and laptops and a whole bunch of other unnecessary things that Bo would not be able to argue with her about. Then after getting situated and on the road, they would have to stop at least 4 times for Lauren to use the bathroom, seeing as their little bundle of joy found it funny to sit and bounce on his mommy's bladder. All in all, what could be roundtrip 2 hours and 15 minutes tops, could turn into a 3 or even 4 hour trip. And all Bo wanted to do was sleep . . .

"Babe, I don't know. Maybe you should just stay here. I'll drive fas-"

"No, trust me. It's better this way." Lauren said as she rocked to the edge of the bed and then reached for Bo to help her up after realizing she wasn't getting as far as she would have liked. Bo, having no fight left, just gave in with a subtle eye roll and helped her wife up before going to the dresser and getting her something to wear.

Lauren slipped on her yoga pants and oversized t-shirt to fit over her belly, with some help from Bo of course, and sat down so that Bo could tie her sneakers for her. She was never really one to wear sneakers but found them to be the most comfortable lately with her constantly swelling ankles and heavier belly. Bo hoisted her wife back up and they slowly and carefully, upon Bo's overprotective request, made their way down the stairs. Making sure that Lauren had grabbed her phone, laptop, favorite book, and a quick bathroom break, they both slipped on their leather jackets and then hurdled out to the yellow beast. After helping Lauren into the car and making sure that she was comfortable, Bo ran back into the house to make sure that she had everything, including her phone, keys, and list of snacks that Lauren had demanded they have for their little trip. By the time that she had checked everything, locked up the house, and had gotten back in the car, it was well past a quarter to 5 and Bo was already tired.

The first half of the trip was filled with several cups of expresso coffee for Bo and a very overzealous Lauren singing excitedly to the radio. It actually amazed Bo how excited Lauren was for food and how awake she seemed this early in the morning. It brought a smile to her face and helped her wake up a little more. By the end of the first hour, they had only stopped once and were both singing at the top of their lungs to the sweet jams of the top 100 classic 90s hits, both laughing when the other hit a wrong note or sang just a little bit off tune.

These were the moments that Bo and Lauren lived for. The times when they were unbridled and unabashed. When they were able to laugh out loud and just couldn't seem to keep their hands off of one another. There, holding hands across the center console, they knew this was it, this was what life and dreams were made of. This is when they remembered how much they really loved each other and why.

Not being able to help herself, Lauren leaned over as best she could, and being met halfway by Bo who was sure to keep one eye on the road, they kissed. Soft and sweet, before pulling back with smiles on their faces. Unlacing their fingers, Bo reached out and ran her free hand over their baby, loving the fact that in a few months their family would be changed. It floored her how right now tucked within the safety of her wife's rounded belly was a being with 10 little toes and 10 little fingers that was all them. A being that they both already loved more than anything. It was amazing.

Bo pulled her hand back and returned it to the steering wheel, while Lauren played in her brown hair with one hand and rubbed the other along the same spot Bo had just vacated on her belly. Lauren knew exactly how Bo felt because she felt the same way. Knowing that she was growing this life inside of her felt so surreal sometimes, and the fact that it was part Bo made it that much more spectacular. She couldn't wait to meet their little pumpkin. Their Little Munchkin. Little Warrior.

Ever since they had found out they were having a boy they had been ecstatic. They hadn't expected the little guy to be a _he_ but they were happy regardless. The doctor had told them what to expect and that it might be a little while before they actually felt their baby move seeing as it was Lauren's first pregnancy. Since then they had both been expectantly waiting until that day, but up until now Lauren had only felt little flutters here and there. Each time, she had excitedly called her wife over so that she could feel their little guy move, but each time the movement was not enough for Bo to feel and would cease soon after.

Today was different though . . .

Today little Ethan decided that this was the day to make his presence known.

"Whoa!" Lauren startled, momentarily removing her hand to stare wide eyed at her swollen belly.

"What happened?" Bo asked as she tried to get a response out of her wife who was now rubbing her belling and staring down at it like she had seen an alien. "Babe, what's happening?" She asked again, a little more worried.

"I don't kno-" Lauren began, before letting out another surprised yelp as she fidgeted in her seat in what appeared to Bo as extreme discomfort.

"Babe, what's happening? Are you in pain?!" Bo asked panicked, trying to keep her eyes on the road and on her wife at the same time. She reached her hand over to lay on her wife's tummy, trying to see if she could provide comfort in anyway.

"No . . . He's just . . ." Lauren trailed off as tears came to her eyes and she continued to stare at her stomach.

"I'm pulling over." Bo said sternly as she swiftly merged the car to the side of the road and put the car in park. Once they were safely parked, the succubus unfastened her seatbelt and turned in her seat to better assess the situation.

Seeing the tears in her wife's eyes and wonder in her face, Bo's anxiety rose. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't like the affect it was having on Lauren. Before she had a chance to do anything about it though, Lauren was anxiously pulling her hands and placing them on her belly.

"Just- Here, wait . . . " They sat in silence, both with their hands on Lauren's stomach and Lauren staring down while Bo stared between her and their baby. Seconds ticked by with nothing happening and Bo was about to pull her hands away and say something, but Lauren's grip that tightened around Bo's wrists told her that they weren't done waiting. So Bo waited anxiously and expectantly, not really know what she was waiting for.

"Come on, please. Do it again for mommy . . ." Lauren whispered a plea to her unborn child, hoping that he would comply and move again so that his other mother could feel him and see what she had felt.

And finally, he did . . .

Lauren beamed with excitement as she felt the flutter and looked over to see if Bo had felt it too. Honestly, she wasn't sure how she couldn't have, the kid had almost kicked himself clear out of her belly.

If the small gasp that had left the succubus's mouth hadn't been indication enough, the pool of tears that were welling up in her now large eyes was definitely a clear indication that she had felt him. Bo stared slack jawed at Lauren's belly where her hand was, completely floored by what had just happened.

Was this really real? Had she just felt her little boy kick against her hand? Was there really a moving, living life inside of her wife? A life that was part her and part the love of her life? Had she made something so good and wonderful?

Bo chuckled when she felt another little flutter, this one not as strong but still there. She looked up with a smile at Lauren who was also smiling and rubbing her hand along Bo's. They stared at each other with tears in their eyes, Bo because this was their baby and Lauren because of the pure joy on Bo's face.

It was a couple of minutes before either one of them pulled their hands away, both afraid of missing it if he kicked again.

"Oh my gods, that was amazing. Does it hurt when he does that?" Bo asked with an air of anxious excitement.

"Usually it just tickles a little, but that was the strongest he's ever done it." Lauren answered genuinely surprised, not being able to wipe the smile off of her face. "He must be excited about something." They both laughed.

Bo leaned over, kissing her wife gently on the lips, before leaning down to kiss Lauren's belly.

"That's right little guy, you're excited huh?" Bo spoke to their little boy wrapped safely inside the confines of his mother. Lauren smiled at Bo's way with their baby, even now. She played in the brunette's locks as Bo continued to talk to little Ethan and he continued to flutter back. "Yeah, you wanted momma to feel you, didn't you? Well I felt you and might I say what a pleasure it is to finally make your acquaintance."

They both laughed again and cooed as Bo laid a couple more kisses through Lauren's t-shirt.

Bo's curiosity got the best of her as she smiled and wondered aloud "What'd you think made him move so much?"

And Lauren smirked before saying quite seriously, knowing exactly why their little guy was excited . . .

"Poutine."


	8. Chapter 8 - Enough

**Enough**

.

.

Lauren was over it.

She was so over it.

She was a mature, adult woman who was far beyond the frivolous qualms of such pettiness, and she was 100% over it . . . .

Then why was she sitting at this seedy bar? Sulking? Brooding? Pouting about the fact that her lover, her forever, her _wife_ had gone out to feed?

It was the first time since they had been married and man was it a bitter pill to swallow.

She's not too sure what she expected. She doesn't know how she anticipated that it would be different, but she did. For some reason her very humanistic, illogical brain had somehow tricked her into believing that once they got married, somehow she would finally be enough. That their opposing biology's would finally be a thing of the past and that they would be everything that each other needed. Or rather she would be everything that Bo needed, because Bo had always been what she needed and more. Even when she wasn't, she was.

The look in Bo's eyes when Lauren finally understood what _"I'll be home a little later tonight"_ meant was full of guilt and pity. Lauren hated that look. Because she never wanted Bo to feel guilty for who she was or what she needed, and she was over pity. She had had enough of that from the days when she was enslaved. The days when her girlfriend had died after fighting for over 5 years to release her from a fraudulent illness. The days when she had almost inadvertently caused her own demise in the name of longevity and love. No, she was done with pity, and she sure wouldn't tolerate it from the woman she was bound to spend the rest of her life with.

They had been locked in their love bubble for the past 2 weeks. After the wedding, Bo had whisked her off to a beautiful island off the cost of Italy. They had stayed in a gorgeous beach side villa and Lauren finally understood why they called it a honeymoon, because boy was it sweet. What was originally supposed to be a week's long trip had turned into 2 weeks when they just couldn't tear themselves away from the crystal clear water, white sand, and amazing culture. So they toured around Italy for a week, meeting and learning about the wonderful things it had to offer. From Venice to Florence to Sorrento to Rome, it was amazing! And throughout that whole time, Lauren gave little to no thought to the fact that Bo had not fed once.

It turns out, due to her enhanced abilities through the Dawning, the injections Lauren had perfected, and her full feed courtesy of her bachelorette party the night before the wedding, Bo had been completely full and able to stave off any hunger for those 2 weeks. But as they got back and the adrenaline and fumes wore off, she had needed to feed. She had been as conspicuous as she could be about it, not making a big deal, but she knew that Lauren would notice when she arrived home later than usual. She also didn't want to start their marriage off with lies. So, she was honest and explained that she had to go out and feed. Leading to the most awkward breakfast they had had in a while, with Bo trying to make small talk and Lauren trying not to show just how much of an immature sourpuss she could be at times.

In all honesty it wasn't really the jealousy, it was the insecurity that led to the jealousy. By nature, Lauren wasn't really a jealous person. She was a pragmatic person who understood that not everyone could have everything. She especially understood the imperative and scientific need of the succubus's biology. However, there were those lingering insecurities that fed into all the other feelings that made her question everything.

Like, _why couldn't she be enough?_

 _Why couldn't she just have been born Fae?_

 _Why couldn't they just be a normal couple?_

 _Why did God Hate her and them so much to curse them this way?_

 _Why couldn't she give her wife everything she needed?_

 _Why must they resort to bringing others into their marriage?_

 _How dare others come into her marriage and touch her wife?_

 _Was she even good enough to be Bo's wife?_

 _Maybe the Fae were right?_

 _Maybe she would never be good enough?_

Why couldn't she just be good enough . . . . .

So here she sat, at _God only knows what time it is_ _o'clock_ , with a glass of vodka and a phone that died over 3 hours ago. She knew she should've found a charger or went home in case someone tried to reach her, but what was the point? Bo wasn't home and wouldn't be for another couple of hours, so there was no one to really miss her absence . . . Or so she thought.

Before the doctor could even comprehend what was happening, her stool was being spun around and she was being glared down by a pair of angry brown eyes. The sudden movement and alcohol in her system disoriented her and it took a couple seconds for her to realize who the brown eyes belonged to. It took even longer for her to register the anxious group of Fae and human quickly making their way towards her.

The angry brown eyes cut her view off though, flashing blue in irritation.

"Hello?! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Uh . . ." Lauren stammered.

"Do you know what time it is? You know what- Don't even answer that. Because if you knew what time it was, you wouldn't be sitting here in some shady bar like it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon!" Bo screamed as she turned away and tried to get ahold of her temper.

"Whoah whoah, Bo Bear. Let's calm down, okay?" Kenzi said, finally managing to catch up with her best-friend and positioning herself between the 2 woman.

Kenzi had flown in with Dagney for the wedding and hadn't had the heart to leave. She missed and loved her faemily so much, and seeing how Dagney was practically full grown, she didn't see any harm in staying. Besides, her Faemily missed her too.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when my wife has been missing for the last 6 hours?"

"Missing? I'm not missing!" Lauren finally piped up after being stunned into silence. "I've been here the whole time." She was confused. How was she lost if she was here the whole time? Why was Bo so upset? It had only been a few hours. They had definitely gone a few hours without contacting each other before.

"Where the hell is here?! I've been calling you for 6 hours straight with no response! How was I supposed to know you were-" Bo looked around exasperatedly "Here?!"

Lauren didn't understand. It hadn't been 6 hours . . . Had it? Her phone had just died. She felt around for the troublesome object.

"I- I- 6 hours? No, it can't have been that long . . . " Finally finding her phone she looked at the screen, receiving nothing but a blank stare. _What else were you expecting? The phone is dead_ , she mentally berated herself. "My phone only died like 3 hours . . . ago."

"And you didn't see that as a problem?!" Bo stepped forward, getting angrier by the moment. "It never occurred to you that maybe someone would be looking for you? Namely, I don't know- Your wife?!"

Lauren could now understand her anger. She knew she should've gone home or at least reached out, but she had been so busy wallowing that she hadn't noticed the time pass. She finally caught a glimpse of the clock on the bar wall and sure enough it read 4:52am. When had it gotten that late? Or early rather? She could have sworn it was only 10 minutes 'til 11pm, 10 minutes ago. How many drinks had she had?

Coming back to reality, she noticed Dyson and Vex, who were for sure called into the "Location and Rescue" efforts Bo had undoubtedly assembled, finally making their way over. She assumed that Mark was home with Dagney.

"Well, I thought that you would be busy . . . "

The silence that followed her statement despite the blaring music and loud crowd, said it all. They both knew what that statement implied, and it came with its own set of baggage for both of them.

As Lauren stared at the ground, refusing to meet the impact of that statement, the rage seemed to melt off of the succubus's face. This was neither the time nor the place, so she reigned in her anger and worry and fear as much as she could and resolved to handle this in a more private setting.

"Let's go, we're going home." Bo said while grabbing Lauren by the arm. She had not noticed how tight her grip had been, but if it was any indication by the tiny wince Lauren let out in her semi drunken state, it most definitely stung. Damn her Fae strength! She forgot that she wasn't human sometimes, especially when she was with Lauren.

"Bo-"

"Not now Dyson. I'm fine, I just want to go home with my wife." She said hoisting Lauren along off her stool and towards the bar's exit.

"Ok, that's fine. But maybe you should let go of her arm first?" The vibrato in his voice caused Bo to pause.

Who did he think he was? With his big brother act, as if he knew better than she did. She knew how to handle her wife, and she didn't appreciate his combative posture and the scowl on his face. She also didn't appreciate the grip he currently had on her wrist, as if warning her to release the doctor. Two could definitely play at this game, she thought as she gave him the deadliest glare she could manage.

Softening his tone and his face, Dyson let Bo go and ever so gently positioned himself closer to the pair. "Just give her a second to breathe?" He knew Bo would never intentionally physically hurt Lauren, she would die before she'd let that happen. But he also knew what could happen when emotions, alcohol, and Fae powers were involved.

Bo took a deep breath, finally noticing how tight her hands were, and reluctantly but quickly released her hold on Lauren's arm. Taking a softer approach, she gently laid her hand at the small of Lauren's back and led her out of the bar with the rest of the gang following behind.

The car ride was a silent one and after dropping everyone off to their respective homes, Lauren and Bo found the silence stifling. Bo didn't know if she was still angry or just relieved. The last few hours had been pure hell. The knot of anxiety that welled up inside of her at the possibility of Lauren being in any kind of danger had almost made her physically ill. It had taken ever fiber inside her and the constant coaching of her friends and faemily to keep her sane.

Lauren for her part was genuinely sorry. She had not meant to stay out that late without any contact with anyone. She knew how much Bo worried about her and if the situation were reversed, which it had been many times before, she would be beside herself with worry and anger. She knew she needed to apologize and make this better, but the alcohol in her system made it a little hard to focus, let alone form a proper apology for the occasion.

Once they reached their home, Bo helped Lauren out of the car and into the house to their bedroom. She sat the drunken doctor on their bed and slowly unbuttoned her shirt and pants in silence, making no eye contact. Remembering that Lauren still had her shoes on, Bo bent down on her knees and slowly begin to undo them one at a time. Getting the first one off and starting on the second, Bo heard a sniffle above her. Looking up to make sure that she hadn't hurt the doctor, she was met with a reality that was far more heartbreaking.

Lauren stared down at her with red rimmed, puffy eyes and tear soaked cheeks that were both flushed and red. With her face swollen from the alcohol and her tears, it was hard not to feel sorry for the obviously devastated doctor.

Not giving it a second thought, Bo cupped Lauren's face and stood to see what the problem was. Instinctually Lauren latched onto her arms and pulled her forward, burying her face in Bo's neck and letting out a heart wrenching sob. Bo for her part was flabbergasted and just held onto her lover. She shushed her softly as she ran her hands along her back and through her hair.

Lauren just continued to sob and wrapped her arms around Bo's neck as tightly as she could. Bo knew that the blonde was most definitely leaving some tears and snot on her favorite shirt, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she was distracted by her wife's sudden apologies.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to-I'm sorry!"

"Sssshh, sshhh. Calm down, sweetie. It's okay, it's okay." Bo tried to reassure.

"I- I just- I'm sorry!" Lauren could barely get her words out before a fresh wave of tears came.

Getting a crick from the weird bent over position Lauren had her trapped in, Bo tried to disengage so she could get a better look at the blond and hopefully calm her down, but she just wouldn't let go. So she laid them down, having to practically pick Lauren up and maneuver them on the bed. And Lauren never let go as Bo laid them back on the cloud of pillows with her still crying wife laying on top of her.

They stayed like that, with Bo whispering words of love and reassurance until Lauren's breath finally evened out and her sobs turned into tiny sniffles. Even after she had quieted down, they stayed like that until the only sounds that could be heard were the morning birds and their own breaths. Bo was sure that Lauren had fallen asleep until she heard her tiny voice mumble out in a drunken sleepy slur.

"I just wanted to be enough . . ."

Those words, for the first time that night, sent a flood of tears to Bo's eyes and a fire in her heart.

"Look at me." She demanded, knowing that her wife was on the verge of passing out from exhausted from the alcohol and the night's events. "Lauren, look at me."

Sleepily the blond with all the strength she could muster dragged her head from it's position tucked into Bo's neck, making eye contact with the most determined eyes she had seen in a long time. The pure look of determination, sincerity, and love almost sobered her completely, if it hadn't of been for the third, fourth, and fifth vodka.

Bo took a moment to just stare into her eyes, making sure she had her full attention before she spoke.

"You have always _been_ , _will_ always be, and _are_ always . . . Enough."

.

.

* * *

 _ **Guess who's back, back again . . . Sup :)**_


End file.
